Vegas
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: One call at two in the morning changes everything for one agent. A seemly normal case turns into a fatal one. What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas...
1. Chapter 1

Vegas

Chapter 1

Spencer Reid sat down in the conference room with a yawn. It was two in the morning and Aaron Hotchner called them in. He said it was an emergency. Hotch was already sitting there waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Elle Greenaway walked in tiredly after Reid. Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau came in shortly after Elle. "You said this was an emergency, what's going on?" Elle asked tiredly.

Hotch sighed. "There's been a string of murders around the country. I'm sure you've heard about them…" Hotch began.

Morgan nodded. "Of course. Some guy is killing a bunch of girls all around the country. The media's calling him the 'Liberty Murderer' because his first kill was at the Statue of Liberty." Morgan said quickly.

Hotch nodded. "Anyway, there's been another murder." Hotch finished.

"And this couldn't wait until the morning?" JJ asked slightly irritated.

"There was a note this time." Hotch said handing JJ the note.

_BAU, _

_RJHGGM YU DE NW _

"I'm impressed." JJ said sarcastically. "This guy can speak gibberish."

Reid looked at the note. "It'll take days to crack this." Morgan whined.

"Can't you see it?" Reid asked confused.

Gideon smiled. "See what?" Gideon asked gently.

"Well, R stands for Reid, J for Jareau, H for Hotch, G for Gideon, G for Greenaway and M for Morgan. As for the rest of it, you just have to filling in the blanks. Y-O-U D-I-E N-O-W. Hmm…'you die now'. See? It's really a simple code…" Reid began.

"Wait, back up a minute there Reid. Did you say that each of the letters stood for our last names and that the rest of it was 'you die now'?" Morgan asked surprised.

Reid nodded. "Are you sure?" Hotch asked more alert.

Reid nodded. "I'm positive." Reid replied.

Gideon sighed. "So this man has a personal agenda with us," Gideon said.

"How does he know us?" Elle asked.

"Have you ever 'googled' yourself?" Reid asked.

Elle shook her head. "No, why would I do that?" Elle asked.

Reid pulled out his laptop. He quickly typed in Elle's name into the Google search engine. When he hit enter, he found that there were several websites. He clicked on the first one. When it downloaded, the team saw it was a news article on them. "Hey! That was the Smith case…" Morgan said as he saw picture of them along with a long article.

Reid nodded. "All the unsub needs is to know one of our names or he or she could have seen a newspaper, watched the news…and there you go." Reid said.

"Do you think the order of the names is important?" JJ asked more alert.

Reid shrugged. "Most of the time it usually is." Reid replied.

"Why is Reid's name first then?" Morgan asked.

There was an odd silence. "Well, if the unsub is planning to kill us, then perhaps this is the order he or she plans on killing us." Elle said breaking the silence.

Reid looked down at the ground without saying a word. "Was there a case in which Reid had been more involved in?" Gideon asked gently.

Everyone exchanged glances. "No…" Hotch replied slowly.

Reid shrugged. "It could be a random order of names." Reid suggested. "Or it could be that I'm an easy target, so by killing me first, the unsub would feel more confident."

At that moment, a woman walked in and handed Hotch a package. She left quickly after doing so to go back to her desk on the first floor. Everyone was watching Hotch carefully. "To whom is it addressed?" Morgan asked.

"The BAU," Hotch replied bring the package to his ear.

"Do you think it's a bomb?" JJ asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't hear anything." Hotch answer with a sigh. "I doubt that the unsub would taunt us before blowing us up."

Slowly, Hotch began to open the package. Subconsciously, the team backed away from him. Once the large envelope was opened, Hotch pulled out a pen drive. Elle let out a sigh of relief. "I think it's time to see Garcia." Hotch said relived that the package was not a bomb.

JJ nodded and they exited the room.

((-))

"Hey honey," Morgan greeted.

Garcia was sitting at her computer with a frown. "What?" Garcia snapped.

Hotch smiled a bit before handing Garcia the pen drive. "We need you to see what's on this pen drive." Hotch said.

Garcia snatched the pen drive from Hotch's hand. "Of course you do! Everybody needs something from me! But what about what I need!" Garcia said heatedly.

Elle and JJ looked surprised at Garcia's outburst. "What happened sweetie?" Morgan asked gently.

"I sent a letter to the FBI requesting this new software that would help in organizing the system!" Garcia said quickly.

"And they turned you down?" Morgan guessed.

Garcia nodded. "Okay, if you look at this pen drive, I'll talk to the director about that software." Gideon bargained.

Garcia brightened before putting the pen drive in the computer. "Thanks sugar!" Garcia said before opening a file.

A picture slide across the screen of the Las Vegas sign all lit up. Another picture scrolled up. It was a picture of a young boy smiling brightly. The next picture was of a very young boy in a graduation gown that was too big for him. One picture was of a woman giving a lecture. Another was of an old woman sitting at a window staring out of it. The next picture was of Reid pulling out his gun. A voice began as this photo stayed on screen. "I know you Reid. I know you better than you know yourself. Let me make myself perfectly clear, you and your mother are going to pay. What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas kid." A raspy voice warned.

The picture turned to a masked man holding an elderly woman. The screen went black after that. Gideon turned to see Reid shaking slightly. "Reid?" Hotch began softly.

Reid closed his eyes. "That's…that's my mom…in the last photo…and those photos before were of me and my mom…" Reid said shakily.

Reid's cell phone rang. "Yes I'm aware my mother is missing….Why? I just got a photo of her bound and gagged! Don't you people check on your patients?" Reid shouted into the cell phone before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be leaving in a second. I'm sorry I yelled at you Emily…Thanks."

Elle looked at Reid worriedly. "You're not going alone." Elle said firmly.

Morgan nodded. "I'm coming with you." Morgan said.

"We're all going." Hotch settled.

Gideon cleared his throat. "Would you mind explaining…" Gideon began.

"On the plane," Reid said quickly as he left the room.

_What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas kid… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The plane soared in the air. Normally, everyone would be talking about, but not this time. This time, it was rather quiet. They all appeared to be waiting for Reid to tell them his story. "I…" Reid began before pausing. "I…I was born in Las Vegas. I went to a public high school where I graduated when I was fourteen. My dad walked out on my mom and me when I was very little. It's been just me and my mother for years…My mom was diagnosed with a mental illness when I was very little…She was so smart. She was a teacher, you know? She taught me all about Shakespeare…but that all changed and…anyway…I went off to college and put my mother in a mental facility. Then I started working here."

Morgan gave Reid a small smile. "Did you ever play cards?" Morgan asked trying to lighten the situation.

Reid did not seem impressed with Morgan's way of changing the subject. "No, but my mother knew this guy who owned a casino and he asked me to make sure no one was counting cards once. I never really fit into the Vegas lifestyle…" Reid said trailing off.

_Man, I really need to learn how to cheer someone up. _Morgan thought realizing that he probably only made the situation worse.

((-))

When the plane landed in Las Vegas, everyone filed out of the plane quickly and made their way to the Las Vegas Field Office. As soon as they walked through the door, a male FBI agent greeted them. "Hello, my name is Special Agent Frank Somes. Your letter was a little vague. I'm not really sure why you're here in Vegas searching for a serial killer when you don't really have any evidence that this serial killer might strike here." The stubby man said quickly with a hard voice.

"We have evidence." JJ spoke up from the back.

Frank approached her. "Really? What evidence do you have?" Frank questioned so close to her she could smell the cigar on his breath.

"A video," Hotch replied.

"Hmm…can we see that video?" Frank asked. "I really don't see the need of you being here in _my_ city."

Hotch hated when these turf wars started. "Look in order to be here, I needed to fill out tons of paperwork. The FBI obviously wouldn't just let us go into any city we wanted to. So, if the FBI believes we have enough evidence, we have enough evidence." Hotch said firmly.

Frank didn't like what he was hearing, but knew it was true. "Yeah, yeah," Frank muttered before sulking away.

Gideon looked around to see several agents watching them closely. One of them stood up swiftly. She had long dark hair and ocean blue eyes. Her skin was very pale and her lips appeared naturally red. She looked as if she were in her late twenties. "Hello, my name is Andrea Sullivan." The young woman said with a smile. "Sorry about my boss…you know how they are…"

Elle smiled. "Yes we do," Elle agreed jokingly.

Hotch smiled. "Her pay check might get lost…" Hotch joked back. "My name's Aaron Hotchner with the BAU."

Andrea swiftly shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you," Andrea said kindly.

JJ nodded. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ." JJ said.

"Jason Gideon," Gideon said swiftly. "This is Elle Greenaway, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Andrea's face fell for a moment at the mention of Reid's name. She looked at him carefully. "Spence?" Andrea asked softly.

Reid nodded. "Yeah." Reid confirmed.

Andrea let out a small laugh. "Oh goodness! We always said you'd come back to Vegas as some hot shot genius making millions!" Andrea exclaimed. "And here you are!"

"You two know each other?" Morgan asked although it was obvious.

Reid nodded. "We went to high school together." Reid said shortly.

Andrea sighed. "Yeah, but we weren't good friends. As I recall, we locked you in your locker thirty times." Andrea said.

"Thirty four," Reid corrected.

Andrea gave him a slight smile. "Oh…anyway…this case." Andrea said trying to remain professional.

For a moment, Andrea had thought it amusing to see Reid again, but then she realized how terrible she had been to him. The poor kid must have hated her and her friends. "I'll be here if you need anything. I would say I could show you around, but you've got Spence for that." Andrea said with a smile.

Reid cleared his throat. "Do you have a room where we can set up our stuff?" Reid asked.

Andrea nodded. "Of course," Andrea said leading them to a conference room. "Good luck,"

With that, Andrea left. Elle could almost sense Reid's embarrassment. He never talked about his past. "Okay, why don't we go to the hospital and see if there were any security cameras?" Elle suggested.

JJ nodded. "We could also check recent killings to see if they match the MO of the 'Liberty Murderer'." Morgan offered.

Hotch also nodded. "Okay, JJ can you sift though all that? The rest of us will go to the hospital." Hotch said.

"Yes," JJ replied watching them quickly leave.

((-))

As soon as they entered the mental hospital, a female nurse ran up to them. "Oh Dr. Reid! Thank goodness you're here!" The woman said hurriedly. "Follow me!"

Reid rushed after the woman as did everyone else. She led them into large living room type area. There a woman sat by a window staring outside. "I thought you said she was missing Emily." Reid said confused.

Emily nodded. "She was! She was not in this building Dr. Reid. Five minutes ago she wandered back into here and sat down. No one has been able to get a word out of her!" Emily said close to tears.

Reid rushed over to his mother's side with Hotch, Gideon, Elle and Morgan close behind him. "Mom?" Reid asked cautiously.

His mother's dull eyes slowly moved towards him. "Spencer? Where have you been? I've been wondering what happened to you." His mother said slowly.

Reid gave her a little smile. "I know, but I was looking for you. Where were you?" Reid asked softly.

His mother looked over at Hotch, Gideon, Elle and Morgan. "Who are they?" His mother questioned.

"They're my friends." Reid answered.

His mother sighed. "They're not like that Elliot boy, are they? He's bad news!" His mother warned. "You'll never get out of the sixth grade if you hang around those kids, you understand Spencer?"

"Yes mom," Reid said disappointed. "Did you ever see a man in a black mask?"

His mother didn't seem to be listening. "Yes…" She said dreamily. "A man came here a little while ago. He told me that he would take me to see you. Naturally I went with him. He stuck me in a warehouse and then dropped me off here again. Very odd man…"

Reid wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel relieved or frightened. "Can you tell me what this man looked like?" Reid asked gently.

His mother once again didn't appear to be listening. "Spencer, will you be a good boy and help me with my lecture? It's about Hamlet. We have to hurry though, my class starts in an hour. Those college students won't want to wait." His mother said obviously lost once again in her mind.

Elle exchanged sad looks with Morgan. "Mom, I have to go to school, but I'll help you when I get back, okay?" Reid promised.

His mother beamed. "You were always such a sweet child. I love you dear." His mother said. "Have fun at school!"

"Love you too mom," Reid said standing up and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid returned with Hotch, Gideon, Elle and Morgan. "We should probably check the video tapes." Reid said quietly.

The nurse, Emily, ran up to Reid with tears. "Dr. Reid, I'm so, so sorry. We're having our doctors check her out right now. I'm not sure what happened. We require all guests to sign in…" Emily said frantically.

Reid seemed to notice something. "Emily, don't change my mother's dose and I'll take care of the paperwork for this month later." Reid said before quickly walking out of the area.

Curiously, Elle, Morgan, Gideon and Hotch followed. They found Reid was flipping through a clipboard. He stopped when he read a familiar name. Reid passed the clipboard to Morgan. "The name on the third row," Reid said quickly.

Morgan read it.

_Dr. Spencer James Reid _

"It's your name." Morgan stated.

Elle was peering over Morgan's shoulder. "Look at the date and time! Reid was in Quantico when this person signed in." Elle observed.

Reid nodded. "And I don't sign in as 'Dr. Spencer James Reid'. I just write Spencer Reid." Reid told them softly.

"So the unsub is trying to get to you by taking your mother and using your name," Gideon said.

Reid looked gloomy. "Well, he's gotten to me." Reid admitted.

((-))

A shabby looking man walked up to Reid, Elle, Morgan, Hotch and Gideon as they were leaving the hospital. "Spencer!" The rather old, filthy, homeless man called.

Reid looked over. "Benny!" Reid called back.

The man wobbled his way over to them. "I heard you were back in town. Been a long time kiddo," The man said warmly. "People are talking."

"What do you know?" Reid asked quickly. "And how much?"

The man put up his hands. "Spencer, I heard what happened to your mother. Nobody messes with somebody's mother. If I could, I would kill the guy who did this to her and I know you feel the same way. This ain't gonna cost you anything and I swear it's true. People have been saying how you're marked for death. Some dude lures you here with your mother and then messes with your mind before he tortures and kills you." Benny said.

"You get a name?" Elle asked.

Benny sighed. "Nah…nothing, but kiddo, I really like you. You weren't like the other kids around here in Vegas. You gotta be careful Spencer. I'll keep my ears open and I'm gonna be sending others to do the same." Benny said coughing.

"If you get anything…" Reid began.

Benny smiled. "I know where to find you." Benny said.

When the old man hobbled away, Morgan turned to Reid. "How do you know him?" Morgan asked.

Reid shrugged. "Vegas is a tough place to live. Someone tried to stab him and I…intervened." Reid said. "Ever since, Benny's been trying to repay me."

"Having people on the streets is a good thing. Do you have any other people that owe you?" Gideon asked.

Reid nodded. "Vegas is my town." Reid said firmly.

((-))

Once back in the conference room, they briefly filled in JJ as to what happened. "The Liberty Murderer's MO is to kill people in famous places by shooting them in the stomach and letting them bleed to death." JJ reported. "And so far, none of these killings match the MO."

"So he hasn't killed here yet." Morgan said.

"Then why did he bother coming out? Usually he just gets it done and then flees." JJ said.

"He wants to taunt me…for some reason…" Reid said thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Benny rushed into the FBI field office nearly knocking Reid over. "Kiddo! This is worse than I imagined! You are in some serious crap! Lord help you! You aren't making it out of Vegas alive!" Benny said frantically.

Reid shook his head. "Benny what are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"Don Dulcet," Benny stated in two simple words.

The shock on Reid's face could not have been mistaken. "You must be wrong. My mother knew Don. I used to go to his casino after school. He's a good guy." Reid said quickly.

Benny shook his head. "You left Vegas a while ago kiddo. Yeah Don's owns half of Vegas, but he's a mobster. Everyone knows it. He kills little kids for god's sake!" Benny rambled.

Andrea had heard the shouting from the conference room and ran in. She had heard part of the conversation. "Spence, Don Dulcet is a mobster." Andrea confirmed.

Reid sighed. "Benny, are you sure he's the one?" Reid asked.

Benny shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know Don knows something. Kiddo, Vegas was a tough place back then, but now…now it's really sin city!" Benny said shaking his head.

"If it is Don…" Reid said trailing off.

"You aren't walking back on that plane to Quantico." Benny finished.

((-))

Reid hated casinos. They were too loud…too many people…too many memories. Hotch was the first one to walk up to a man standing behind the counter. "FBI, we need to speak to Don Dulcet." Hotch said flashing his badge.

The man looked surprised but quickly dialed a number on a telephone. "Someone's coming out," The man said quietly.

Within minutes a tall slender woman walked out. "Hello my name is Jessica Flitch. I'm Don's personal assistant. How can I help you?" The woman asked with a smile.

"We need to speak with Don." Morgan said.

Elle, JJ and Gideon watched as the woman flawlessly smiled. "I'm sorry, but you can't speak with Mr. Dulcet." Jessica said calmly.

Reid figured this was as good a time as any to throw around his name. "Tell Don Dr. Spencer Reid needs to talk to him." Reid said quickly.

Jessica seemed to be surprised. "Dr. Reid?" Jessica asked. "What happened to little Spence?"

"He grew up." Reid said bitterly.

Jessica nodded. "Well, I remember you kid. Don says his door's always open to you." Jessica said. "Come on."

Reid did not follow her. "My co-workers come too." Reid said.

Jessica puckered her lips. "Spence, that's not happening." Jessica said firmly.

"Jess, I think that might be happening. I'm sure people wouldn't want to know about your little drug habit." Reid said in a low threatening tone.

Jessica looked surprised. "Spence, you wouldn't!" Jessica said shocked.

Reid gave her one glare. "Damn you kid! You've changed." Jessica said giving in.

"So have you," Reid stated. "People have told me all about your prostitution."

Jessica hung her head in shame as she led them down a dark hallway. "I needed the money Spence. I only did it a few times." Jessica said quietly.

Reid didn't believe her, but kept his comments to himself. Jessica opened a large oak door for them and then left. A man was staring out of a large, glass window looking at the Las Vegas lights. "Spence, you come back to Vegas?" The man asked turning around with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, someone tried to kill my mom." Reid said coldly.

Don frowned. "Oh dear! How is she?" Don said with slight concern.

"Okay," Reid said looking around his office.

"Is she still in that mental hospital?" Don asked casually as if they were talking about a dog.

"Yeah," Reid said looking out at the Vegas scenery. "I heard you've done well for yourself."

Don chuckled. "Yep! I own almost all of Vegas!" Don said proudly. "But you haven't done so bad for yourself either. Imagine, my little Spence being called Dr. Spencer Reid! A doctor!"

Reid gave him a slight smile. "You pick up some other kid to make sure no one counts cards?" Reid asked.

Don shrugged. "No one could replace you! Anyway, they got computers for that!" Don replied. "I doubt you're here to talk about old times though."

Reid sighed. "I'm not." Reid said. "My mom's in a bad way."

Don looked at Reid concerned. "What do you mean?" Don asked worriedly.

"After she was kidnapped…she just regressed back Don. She's worse than before." Reid admitted.

Don shook his head. "I'm so sorry Spence. Diana was…the most wonderful woman I had ever met. I was going to ask her to marry me. I planned on teaching you baseball. Then she got really sick." Don said quietly. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

Hotch felt a stab in his heart. Reid could have had a chance at a good life, but everything just went downhill for him. "Don, people have been throwing your name around." Reid said looking deep into Don's eyes.

"Kid…" Don began.

"I'm not a child anymore Don!" Reid hissed sharply. "I want to know!"

Don looked at the floor. "I didn't have anything to do with your mother's kidnapping." Don said.

"Okay, whatever!" Reid said angrily pulling out a folder out of his bag. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Reid slammed down a picture of a young child bleeding. "What about this?" Reid said down another photo of a helpless victim. "Or this? Or this?"

Photos were all across Don's desk. Don looked at them and then at Reid. "You don't know what you're talking about." Don said shakily.

Reid looked at Don bitterly. "I have a photographic memory Don. I don't forget." Reid said.

Don looked at Reid confused. "What are you talking about?" Don asked.

"I came here one day after school. I was sitting at your desk and there was a piece of paper there. It said 'Kill Diana. Single GSW to head. Make fast. Dump body in desert. Kill Spence. Single GSW to head. Make fast. Dump body near mother.'" Reid said. "You were going to kill my mom and me!"

Don put his head in his hands. "Spence, I saw how your mother was suffering. I just…I wanted it to end. But I didn't want you to suffer without a mother, so I thought…" Don said taking a deep breath. "I'm…so…sorry."

"Why didn't you do it?" Reid asked breathlessly.

Don sighed. "I couldn't. I loved your mother. I cared about you. It's the same reason why I'm not involved this time." Don said honestly.

"You know who did." Reid said coldly.

Gideon could almost feel the hurt and old emotions between the two. It grabbed him like a frosty day. Elle, Morgan, Hotch and JJ all seemed to be waiting for his response. "No Spence. I don't." Don said.

Reid was already heading towards the door. "Spence, you'll always be that kid to me." Don called after him. "No matter how mad you get, I hope you'll still think of me as that father."

Reid was gone before Don could say another word.

A/N- Once again, sorry about the slow update! Been busy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hotch poured himself a cup of coffee before looking over at Gideon. He checked to make sure the door to the Las Vegas field office break room was closed before clearing his throat. "I'm worried about Reid." Hotch said at last.

Gideon was watching Hotch's expression carefully. "We all are." Gideon said.

Hotch sat down shaking his head. "You know what I mean. His mother has been threatened. He has to come back here and meet all these people who made his life hell when he wants to forget." Hotch said. "No one should have to go through what Reid went through and now it's like he's getting it all over again."

Gideon nodded. "I agree. This is really getting to Reid, but who wouldn't it get to?" Gideon asked gently.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Hotch asked.

Gideon paused for a moment thinking. "We'll have to see." Gideon replied at last.

((-))

Reid couldn't help but overhear Gideon's and Hotch's conversation. "Eavesdropping?" A calm voice asked behind him.

The voice surprised him. He twirled around to see Elle looking at him. "Um…uh…no. I was just going to get…a…cup of…coffee. I guess Hotch and Gideon are talking though." Reid said on edge.

Sensing something was wrong, Elle decided to prod into this further. "What's wrong Reid?" Elle asked gently.

Reid shrugged. "They're talking about me." Reid admitted.

Elle looked at him sympathetically. "What are they saying?" Elle asked.

"They're wondering if I can handle doing this." Reid said quietly.

Elle sighed. "Can you?" Elle asked wanting to get a response out of him.

Reid closed his eyes. "This case…it's too personal Elle…way too personal. It's driving me crazy…but I can handle it." Reid said.

"But there's more," Elle said reading Reid's expression like an open book.

Reid sighed opening his eyes. "Growing up here was tough…I was shoved into lockers, beat up, harassed…being back here…seeing all these people that I wanted to forget…it just brings up some really bad memories." Reid admitted.

Elle smiled. "If you ever want to talk…" Elle began.

Reid nodded before walking away quickly.

((-))

As soon as Hotch and Gideon were done talking, Elle walked into the room. "Reid overheard you." Elle informed them.

She then gave them a brief summary of what Reid told her. "Do you think he's going to be okay?" Hotch asked worriedly.

Elle nodded. "Beyond a doubt." Elle said with a smile.

((-))

Morgan noticed Reid turning over his pencil and simply watching it. It was obvious something was bothering him. Cautiously, Morgan walked over to Reid. "Hey Reid, you okay?" Morgan asked worriedly.

Reid stood up suddenly. "I'd be fine if everyone stopped asking me!" Reid shouted before storming out of the room.

Morgan stood back surprised before running after Reid.

((-))

Once Morgan was outside, he no longer saw Reid. He knew that Reid was probably off somewhere blowing off steam, but something made him think otherwise. Alarmed, he quickly went back inside.

He explained what happened to the rest of the team and they sprang into action. They could not have Reid walking the streets alone with a maniac out on the loose.

((-))

Reid was walking around with his hands jammed into his pockets. He didn't need anyone worrying about him. It drove him crazy when people asked him how he was. He hated it. He just wanted to be alone…

For some reason, his hair stood on edge. He had the strange feeling he was being watched. _Stop it! You're being silly. _Reid scolded himself. The feeling intensified. Reid walked quicker. He could hear footsteps behind him.

He began to run, but the footsteps ran with him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and could have sworn his heart stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The grasp was firm. Reid spun around to see Morgan looking at him. "Morgan! You scared me!" Reid said frightened.

Morgan let go of him. He looked very worried. "I'm sorry buddy! After you ran out on me there, we've all be really worried." Morgan said. "I thought something happened to you."

Reid let out a sigh of relief. "No, I'm okay." Reid said.

"You can't be running off like that." Morgan said. "It makes you an easy target."

Reid looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Morgan. I know I shouldn't have done that, but you guys are driving me crazy! I can't stand it when people ask me if I'm okay. I can handle it." Reid said slightly frustrated.

Morgan smiled. "Okay, why don't we go back to the office now?" Morgan suggested.

Reid nodded following Morgan. Suddenly, there was a squeal of tires and the smell of burning rubber. Before Morgan or Reid could react, several men jumped out of a large van. "Kill the extra," One growled.

Another grabbed Reid and shoved a needle in his neck. There was a gunshot and the world went black.

((-))

JJ paced around concerned. "Morgan went out looking for Reid hours ago." JJ said worriedly.

Elle, Gideon and Hotch were equally concerned. "Maybe he's really trying to find Reid." Elle suggested.

JJ shot her an angry look. "Elle, we agreed to call after an hour to update everyone. Morgan never called." JJ said.

"Maybe he lost track of time," Elle said quietly knowing that wasn't true.

"Obviously something is wrong." Hotch stated. "I'll get an official search party started…"

Andrea rushed into the room. "Agent Hotchner, that's not necessary. They found one of your guys shot on the streets." Andrea informed him.

"Who was it? What condition are they in?" Hotch demanded.

Andrea shook her head. "I don't know." Andrea said.

((-))

Hotch, Gideon, Elle and JJ stood beside Morgan's bedside. "I got grazed in the leg! They're keeping me here because of a scratch." Morgan complained.

"You were also unconscious when they brought you in." Hotch reminded him.

Morgan sighed. "We didn't even see it coming." Morgan said in an upset tone.

"What happened?" JJ asked quietly.

"I saw Reid walking down the sidewalk. I caught up to him and talked to him. We were going to go back to the office when a van pulled beside us. Some guys came out and drugged Reid and threw him in the van. They shot me and bashed my head in. It was blank after that." Morgan admitted.

"Did you get a look at their faces?" Elle asked hopefully.

Morgan shook his head. "Masks," Morgan said shortly.

"A license plate?" Elle prompted.

Morgan sighed. "No. I wasn't really paying attention to that." Morgan said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You did everything you could." Gideon said gently.

Hotch smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow." Hotch said quietly before leaving the room.

((-))

A picture was laying in the conference room when Hotch and the team walked in. It was of a young girl smiling. There was another picture beside it of the same girl on this time she was lying in a pool of blood. A note was put on top of it.

_Save Judy. Save Judy. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hotch carefully looked at the note. "Who's Judy?" JJ asked cautiously.

Elle looked at her. "That's the least of our worries. We need to know how this guy got in to arrange these photos." Elle said.

Andrea walked in at that moment. She noticed the photos. "Why do you have Judy Mark's picture?" Andrea asked surprised.

Gideon pointed to the photo. "You know her?" Gideon asked.

Andrea nodded. "She went to school with me…and Reid. Honestly, she was a very sweet girl. Reid never liked to talk with anyone, but Judy found a way to be his friend. She always defended him, listened to him and understood him. They were very close friends. On prom night, Judy was so beautiful. Reid didn't go to the prom, but was taking a walk when he heard a scream. Reid rushed towards the alley where he had heard the scream. He saw Judy…she was being raped. Reid tried…he really did try to stop the guy, but the guy killed Judy…right in front of Reid. Reid called 911 and attempted to stop the bleeding, but she was already dead. Lucky for the police, Reid got a good look at the guy's face and was able to get a composite sketch." Andrea said sighing. "Reid was never the same after his best and only friend in the world died."

"Did they ever get the guy?" Elle asked at last.

Andrea shook her head. "No," Andrea said bitterly. "Even with all of Reid's help, that bastard is still out there."

"How was she killed?" Gideon asked at last.

"Stabbed," Andrea said quietly.

Gideon looked at the ceiling for a minute. "Maybe these killings weren't the Liberty Murderer's first killings." Gideon said thoughtfully.

Hotch nodded. "Maybe he killed Judy," Hotch said slowly. "And didn't want Reid to make the connection."

Gideon nodded. "The MO fits and so does the profile." Gideon pointed out.

Andrea nodded before leaving the room.

((-))

Reid opened his eyes. It was dark. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but yet, it was still dark. "Glad to see you're awake," A voice grumbled from the dark.

That voice. Reid had heard it before, but where…where…? A light shinned in his eyes blinding him. Reid attempted to cover his eyes with his hands, but found they were gagged. "Spencer…" The voice said gently from behind the light. "Spence…"

_No one ever calls me Spence, except for my old friends… _Reid thought fearfully. _So who is it? _

((-))

JJ pulled out the sketch Reid had helped to create. She studied the man's face for a while before gasping. "Hotch!" JJ exclaimed.

When there was no response, JJ looked up to find herself in an empty room. She figured everyone else was off following their own leads. But hers was more important. She looked back down at the sketch. There was no doubt of who this was.

JJ looked up again and found Morgan standing in the doorway. She jumped. "You scared me!" JJ said frightened.

Morgan sensed something was wrong. "JJ, what is it?" Morgan questioned.

JJ got up and showed him the sketch. "Does this person look familiar?" JJ asked.

Morgan had the same reaction JJ did. For a minute, he just stared at it. "Did you tell Hotch? Gideon? Elle?" Morgan asked.

JJ shook her head. "I was going to but then you showed up…hey, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head. "I was released early, but that's not important. We've got to find Hotch _now_!" Morgan said urgently.

((-))

The light went out and Reid was left in darkness again, but he was not alone. "Spence, do you think you'll survive the night?" The voice asked.

Reid was afraid to answer because he knew he wouldn't. "I asked you a question!" The voice shouted sharply.

"N…n…no…" Reid stuttered at last.

"Spence, my dear sweet Spence, why do things have to end up so tragically?" The voice asked in an almost sad yet sarcastic voice.

Reid closed his eyes. He hated the dark. If only he could picture his friends…maybe it wouldn't be so dark…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

JJ and Morgan rushed through every office until they found Hotch sitting at a desk across from Elle and Gideon. "We know who killed Judy!" JJ said swiftly slapping down the composite sketch.

Hotch studied it for a minute. "This looks like Don Dulcet." Hotch said.

Morgan nodded. "I don't think Reid recognized Don because he was wearing a fake beard and mustache." Morgan said pointing to the facial hair in the sketch.

"Don fits the profile for the Liberty Murderer." Gideon noted.

Elle was beginning to catch on. "Yeah and he did originally plan to kill Reid years ago…" Elle said remembering what Reid had told them.

Hotch immediately stood up. "We need to visit his casino." Hotch said. "Reid could be there. I'm sure we can find a judge to sign a search warrant for his house too."

JJ nodded. "I'm on it." JJ said quickly pulling out her cell phone.

"Grab your vests. We need to search the casino, Don's house…anything." Hotch said swiftly.

In a beat, everyone was up and out the door.

((-))

A light bulb went on this time. It was a soft, dull light as opposed to the darkness or the bright flashlight. Reid's eyes adjusted to the amount of light before focusing on one person. "Don?" Reid asked in a hurt tone as he realized who the figure was.

Don laughed. "You finally realize it's me." Don said.

"You killed Judy." Reid said swallowing.

Don smiled. "She was the first." Don said as if he were talking about a mere cat. "But I didn't expect you to come along. Heck, I didn't even know she was your friend."

Reid closed his eyes. He could almost hear Judy begging for Don to stop… "Why? Why did you do it?" Reid asked tears coming to his eyes.

Don shrugged. "I saw the girl walking. She was so pretty. So mature…" Don said licking his lips.

Reid wanted to tell him to stop, but yet, he wanted to know why he killed her. "I just had this sudden urge. I had a fake mustache and beard in my pocket…I don't remember why I had them, but anyway…I put them on. I grabbed her and ripped off her prom dress…she tried to scream and that's when I saw you. I knew I had to kill her. I stabbed her and then ran. I never looked back." Don said grinning like a madman.

"You weren't going to kill my mom and me because you felt bad for my mom! It was because you didn't want me to tell!" Reid said catching on.

"Yeah, but you weren't able to identify me." Don said coolly. "So I didn't kill you guys."

Reid looked around the room. It was made of cement and there were stairs. He was in a basement. "You have a mob." Reid stated.

Don sighed. "You make it sound so…bad. After I killed Judy, I realized how much of a thrill I got. Before long, I wanted to own Vegas and I wanted to kill people, so the only way to do both was to become a crime boss." Don said. "But even that got a little boring, so I stirred things up by going around killing different people in different cities."

Reid felt tears coming to his eyes. "Why did you bring me into this?" Reid questioned.

"Even that got boring Spence. I needed a bigger thrill! Then I thought about you. I figured if I could kill you while playing a psychological game, then I would get the ultimate thrill and finally get rid of you." Don said looking around. "And look! It worked! It's been so much fun too…"

Reid could tell his throat was getting very dry and made it hard for him to form any words. "Um…who…who were those other people…that took me?" Reid asked dryly.

"Friends that run with me," Don said obviously referring to the people in his mob. "But I had to kill them. They're all dead."

With that Don began to laugh. The bulb went off. "Are you still afraid of the dark Spence?" Don's voice taunted.

((-))

"We got the warrants!" JJ shouted rushing out of the Vegas Field Office and out into the sunlight.

Hotch, Gideon, Elle and Morgan followed her. It took them only ten minutes to get to the casino. They stormed into Don's office to find Jessica Flitch, Don's personal assistant, standing there looking out of the large glass window. She was staring at the Vegas landscape. "Where is he?" Hotch asked bitterly.

Jessica turned around with tears in her eyes. "He called in and said he had to take care of some person business. When I asked him what it was about, he told me Spence wouldn't be a bother anymore…" Jessica said tearfully.

"Where is he?" Gideon said repeating Hotch's question.

Jessica closed her eyes. "I don't know." Jessica said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A woman's voice broke through the darkness. "Spence…Spence…" The voice called.

It sounded so familiar, but Reid couldn't place it. However, he knew that the voice wanted to help him. Could he be saved? Something felt wrong… "Spence…" The voice said again.

Something was wrong.

((-))

The team left the casino in a hurry before raiding Don's house. They found the house was empty, but there was a basement. This was where Reid had to be. He had to be there.

If he was, they had to be careful. Hotch and Morgan were first in the line followed by Gideon, Elle and then several SWAT members. Hotch counted silently before flinging the door open. Morgan was the first one down the stairs and there he found something that would haunt him forever…

((-))

**Flashback **

"_Spence!" Judy said with a smile. "I never knew that." _

_A twelve year old Reid was sitting on a park bench with Judy. "Not many people do," Reid said. _

_Judy kept smiling at him simply enjoying his company. "What?" Reid asked suddenly noticing she was staring at him. _

"_Oh, I was just thinking about how smart you are Spence. You're really gonna go places." Judy said gently. _

_Reid beamed with pleasure. "I'm glad I have you for a friend." Reid admitted. _

"_No, I'm glad to have you for a friend." Judy said. "You're so sweet and very smart. You've got to promise me you'll make something of your gift." _

_Reid laughed. "Of course, but you'll be right there with me when I get the Nobel Prize!" Reid joked. _

_Judy laughed back. _

_((-)) _

_A six year old Reid was crying in a corner. "Spencer!" His mother yelled sharply. "You clean up this mess right now!" _

_If he could disappear… "Spencer!" His mother yelled only this time her voice was closer. _

_His mother was looking at him wildly. "The devil has possessed you not to listen!" His mother ranted. "You're just like you're father!" _

_Reid knew what was coming. He was always hit when he was 'possessed by the devil'. "I'll have to get him out of you Spencer." His mother said firmly hitting Reid hard across the face. _

_Reid couldn't help but cry louder. This only made his mother hit him harder. Then there was silence. _

_((-)) _

_Being twelve years old, it wasn't easy being a senior in a Las Vegas High School. Two other senior walked over to him. "Hey skinny butt!" One shouted._

_Reid closed his eyes. They were going to do something to him. Maybe today they would flush him in the toilet or stuff him in a locker. Reid attempted to walk faster, but they, being six years older, were able to keep up. "Hey! We were talking to you!" One growled. _

_In a matter of minutes, Reid was shoved into a locker. He was small enough to fit in a locker. He would have to wait for a janitor to find him…again. _

_((-)) _

_Reid's mother was smiling at him. "Hi sweetie!" She greeted as he came home from school. "Do you want to make cookies?" _

_Reid, being ten, didn't feel like making cookies, but he saw the expression on his mother's face…it was almost like she was sane. "Sure," Reid said gently. _

_Together, they baked chocolate chip cookies. Reid's mother tapped his nose. "I love you baby." She said as Reid was laughing. _

"_I love you too mom." Reid said hugging his mother. _

_If only every day was like this… _

_((-)) _

_Reid carefully counted the cards. "Don, I think he's counting cards." Reid said pointing to a man. _

_Don beamed at the eleven year old child. "That's a Spence!" Don said proudly calling security. _

_After he hung up the phone, Don smiled at Reid. "Thank you so much. You're such a smart child." Don cooed. "Maybe I can teach you how to play a new card game one of these days." _

_Reid smiled widely. "I'd like that." Reid admitted._

_Don ruffled his hair. _

**End Flashback**

((-))

Reid felt a flood of light greet his eyes. He saw a gun and then attempted to look further, but it was useless. Everything was happening so quickly…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morgan saw Andrea Sullivan holding a gun to Reid's head. Don was also holding a gun to Reid's head. "Drop the weapon!" Hotch shouted from behind Morgan.

Andrea looked as if she was a deer caught in a car's headlights. She turned to Don. "I'm glad you came. I was trying to get him…" Andrea lied.

Reid stood up. He had been working on his ropes for a while and finally got them loose. "Andrea, you're lying." Reid said putting his hands up.

"Shut up Reid!" Andrea shouted.

"Listen to her Reid!" Elle called out to him.

Reid sighed. "Andrea, what are you doing?" Reid asked slightly confused.

Andrea let out a bitter laugh. "You're so smart, but you could never figure out what was going on around you!" Andrea said bitterly. "Isn't it obvious? I've been helping Don out. He pays me and I do what he wants me to do. Who do you think laid out the photos of Judy? Who do you think told him where you'd be?"

Reid looked at her surprised. "Why?" Reid questioned.

"You always make everyone around you feel stupid! You're standing there saying something like it's the most obvious fact in the world while the rest of us are so confused! I bet your co-workers feel that way too! You drive everyone crazy!" Andrea shouted waving her gun around.

Don smiled. "When I told Andrea about killing you, she jumped to help me." Don gloated.

Reid looked at them betrayed. "Andrea, you were a bully in school, but I thought you would grow out of it. Don, I trusted you…Has everyone changed?" Reid asked hurtfully.

"Spence, people aren't what they appear to be." Don said. "You never really got that."

Reid sighed. "I admit that. I admit I screwed up. I'm sorry." Reid said trying to get them to fall into his trap.

Andrea held her weapon tighter. "It's too late for that." Andrea said.

Don did the same. Reid knew that this was getting nowhere. He had to do something. He lunged for Andrea and then there was a gunshot followed by another.

((-))

Hotch just looked down at his gun. He didn't fire. He looked over at Elle, Morgan and Gideon. None of them fired a shot. Then they looked over at Reid who held a gun in his hand. Andrea was on the floor holding her bleeding leg and Don was holding his arm in pain. "You shot me Spence!" Don said shocked.

Reid walked over and kicked Don's gun away from him. "Yeah, I did." Reid said calmly. "People change."

Sighing, Reid handed Andrea's gun over to Hotch before leaving the room.

((-))

When Hotch walked out of the house, he noticed Reid sitting on the steps of the front porch. He sat next to Reid. "I…I guess things are really different now." Reid said quietly. "Funny how you trust someone and then…then they hold a gun to your head…"

"We don't really know anyone." Hotch consoled.

Reid nodded. "I can't believe he killed Judy though…she was my best friend. No one really understands me Hotch, but she did. She understood how I felt…how I thought…Out of everything that's happened to me in Vegas, Judy's been the best thing." Reid said. "But you don't understand."

Hotch laid a hand on Reid's shoulder. "No, I don't." Hotch admitted. "But I know what it's like to be betrayed."

"What happened?" Reid asked.

Hotch sighed. "There was a guy I worked with. I trusted everything with him…all my information and all my personal feelings. Then I found out he was leaking the information to a murderer who planned to kill me." Hotch explained quickly.

Reid listened to the blazing sirens and bright lights of police cars and ambulances. "Yeah," Reid said quietly. "We don't know anyone."

((-))

**One Day Later**

Reid hugged his mother. "I've got to go mom, but I'll visit soon." Reid said gently.

"Bye Spence! Be careful!" His mother called back with a smile. "I love you baby!"

Reid smiled back. "I love you too mom." Reid said walking out into the hall and out of the door.

((-))

Reid approached a grave sight. He held a rose tightly in his hand. He noticed someone else was already there. "Mrs. Mark?" Reid asked surprised.

An old woman raised her head. "Spencer," The woman said warmly. "I hear they got her killer."

Reid nodded. "They did." Reid said.

The woman pulled Reid into a tight embrace. "Thank you." She whispered.

There was an odd silence. "Today's the day she died." Mrs. Mark said at last. "How long has it been?"

Reid looked up into her hazel eyes. "Twelve years," Reid said quietly.

Mrs. Mark reached in her purse. "I finally went through her stuff and found this." Mrs. Mark said handing Reid a note. "Good luck Spencer."

With that, Mrs. Mark left Reid alone to the silence of the graveyard. Reid slowly opened the note. It was written in Judy's neat handwriting.

_Spence, _

_Can you believe we've finally graduated? Well, actually, I'm writing this letter the day before prom, but I'm going to give this letter to you when we graduate. I'm really excited for you! _

_Personally, I can't wait to get out of Vegas and into law school. My parents think I'll make a great lawyer and I agree. It's all so exciting! I can just picture you in twelve years. You'll be twenty four and have like a hundred Ph.d's! I really hope you become a profiler. You would be perfect for it. _

_We'll have to keep in touch. You'll have to tell me about all the crazy people you put away and I'll be telling you about how the trial went. _

_Anyway, good luck Spence! Thanks for being an amazing friend and cheers to our future! _

_Always, _

_Judy _

Tears flooded Reid's eyes. _Cheers to our future! _She never had a future. She was robbed short of her life. "Reid?" A voice called gently from behind him.

Reid folded up the note before turning around. Morgan was watching him. "Hotch thought you might be here." Morgan explained. "The plane leaves in an hour."

Reid nodded. "She died today." Reid said quietly.

Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Reid, I'm really sorry about all of this." Morgan said gently.

Reid didn't say anything. He just put the rose on the marble headstone and kneeled down to read her headstone.

_Judy Ann Mark_

_January 2, 1976 - November 5, 1994_

_A daughter, a friend and an angel who had to return to heaven too early_

He could almost see her bright smile. Her emerald green eyes were dancing. The wind was blowing her long, blonde hair all around. She was laughing. Morgan was standing silently beside Reid. Reid finally stood up. "Let's go," Reid said quietly.

_"Some people think only intellect counts: knowing how to solve problems, knowing how to get by, knowing how to identify an advantage and seize it. But the functions of intellect are insufficient without courage, love, friendship, compassion and empathy." _

_-Dean Koontz _

**The End **

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N- This is probably the saddest thing I have written for this site. If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
